


The Strawberry Moon

by agentlukaofshield (lukadarkwater)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, The Seychelles, a small amount of mature content, because writing actual smut is hard, like the smallest, vaction fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/agentlukaofshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jemma, it’s 3am. Surely whatever this is can wait till tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Jemma folded her arms and shot him a look “Look, Fitz, I have a big surprise for you planned and I don’t intend to take no for an answer,” she warned. </p>
<p>Fitz sighed, knowing that particular look well (and fearing it slightly).  He sat up and looked at her, careful to keep a slight pout on his face to inform her that he was not happy about being up, for further instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strawberry Moon

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw this post on tumblr, I just had to write a fic about it. It was too perfect to pass up 
> 
>  
> 
> http://blake-wyatt.tumblr.com/post/146272900904/reasons-why-someone-should-write-a-summer-solstice

For once in his life, Leo Fitz had no plans.

Well, no plans outside of spending as much time as possible with Jemma, eating every snack food he could get his hands on, and sleeping until at least noon every day as they enjoyed their two week stay at what he had to admit was a very nice resort in the Seychelles. 

Thus far, he had been doing a spectacular job of achieving his lack of plans and was quite ready to spend the next week doing more of the same. 

Jemma, it seemed, didn’t know of his own lack of plans as she roughly woke him up at 3:30am.

“Fitz! Fitz wake up!”

Fitz jolted awake at Jemma’s shaking of his shoulder. Ever since the Pod (and really before that if he was being honest with himself), Fitz had become a light sleeper. The ever growing list of nightmares allowed him little rest and, during the six months that Jemma had been gone, he had tended to put off sleep until he eventually just crashed from exhaustion. However, since he and Jemma had started sharing a bed every night, his body had begun to return to its natural state of deep sleep , lulled into a sense of security by her warmth in his arms. 

“Jemma! What the bloody hell-”

“Oh finally! Come on, Fitz, hurry up!” Jemma cut him off, nudging his shoulder again.

Fitz groaned and looked over at the clock.

“Jemma, it’s 3am. Surely whatever this is can wait till tomorrow.”

Jemma folded her arms and shot him a look “Look, Fitz, I have a big surprise for you planned and I don’t intend to take no for an answer,” she warned. 

Fitz sighed, knowing that particular look well (and fearing it slightly). He sat up and looked at her, careful to keep a slight pout on his face to inform her that he was not happy about being up, for further instructions.

She grinned at him excitedly and he had to admit, even at 3am when he was slightly pissed at her, he would always be happy to see her smile. 

“Can you blindfold yourself, or do you need me to help you?”

Fitz choked on his own spit a little, staring at her with wide eyes. “Jemma, what-”

“Ugh, Fitz,” she sighed, rolling her eyes and holding out a black piece of cloth, “I just don’t want the surprise to be ruined.”

“Right, the surprise.” he managed, feeling significantly more awake than he had a few moments prior, “You’ll um, probably have to help me. With that.”

Jemma obliged immediately, leaning around him until she could reach up and wrap the cloth around his eyes and tie it neatly on the back of his head. She then quickly reached out and took his hand before tugging him off of the bed and out of the door. 

The balmy island air hit him as he stepped out of the sliding glass door to the patio and the sound of the surf filled his ears. His bare feet slipped slightly on the sand as he trailed after Jemma, wondering what in the world she so desperately wanted to show him at 3am. 

Finally, they reached her apparent desired location and she tugged him to a stop. 

“Jemma?” he said, as he felt her hand slip from his. 

She didn’t answer him, instead he felt her fingers on the back of his head as she untied the blindfold.

He squinted against the sudden, unexpected brightness that met his eyes and it was a few seconds before he could make out what was on the sand before him. 

Surrounded by candles of varying sizes, lay a large blanket complete with two pillows and a bottle of wine with a couple of glasses nestled beside it. They were the only people on the beach at this time of the ni- morning and the white sand extended untouched on either side of them as the water lapped at it a few feet below where they stood. He turned to Jemma, somewhat speechless, and then let out a loud laugh.

Jemma’s previous happy and excited expression slipped as he laughed and he had to hurry to explain the reason for his sudden mirth. 

“Sorry, it’s just, did you really wake me up in the middle of the night to take me stargazing? Is this part of your plan to prove to me that you’re the romantic one?”

Her expression instantly became indignant and she marched up to him and planted her hands on her hips. “Ugh Fitz! Don’t you know what’s happening tonight?”

“Well, until ten minutes ago, sleep?”

She rolled her eyes and pointed upwards.

Still slightly amused, Fitz had to admit his breath caught as he looked skywards. 

The stars shone brightly above them, as they always did on the tropical island paradise that was the Seychelles, but the main attraction was clearly the huge full moon that hung amongst them. While breathtaking in its own right, the normally bright white surface seemed to have been dipped in red paint, causing it to cast an almost red looking glow. 

He looked back down at her again and found her already staring at him. In the dim light, he couldn’t make out the normal honey color of her eyes but the candles cast a soft glow over the smooth skin of her cheeks and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed him back, leaning into him, and he slipped his arms around her waist, holding her even closer. When he broke it off, he simply leaned his forehead against hers, allowing their breath to mingle in the space between them. 

“Alright, I’ll admit it is an impressive sight,” Jemma’s lips twitched up into a smile again, “But I thought you would have had enough of oddly colored moons to last you a lifetime.”

Jemma laughed at that, running her hand along his cheek, “It’s called the Strawberry Moon. It hasn’t happened in about fifty years and probably won’t happen again in our lifetime so I thought you would want to see it.”

“Well, it’s lovely, but why couldn’t we have seen it a bit earlier instead of at 3am?”

Jemma huffed and extracted herself from his embrace, going to sit on the blanket. “It’s the Summer Solstice which means it’s the longest day of the year, Fitz. The moon wouldn’t be in optimal viewing stages until now.”

Fitz chuckled, plopping down next to he and pulled her towards him again. He picked up the wine bottle and read the label out of interest before brushing his nose across hers and muttering, “Are you sure this isn’t a bid to make me think you’re romantic? Because, I’ll be honest Jemma, a Rosé wine? Isn’t Red the more traditional choice in these kinds of situations?”

Jemma didn’t answer instead moving herself so that she was sitting in his lap, her arms coming up to encircle his neck, as she brushed back against his nose. 

“Do you know what else this moon is called?” she asked, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes and struggling to hide the small smirk on her lips.

“What?” he asked, his hands settling on her hips as he tried to refrain from kissing her and missing her answer.

She leaned closer and just brushed her lips across his before answering, “The Rose Moon.”

Fitz had to laugh again at that and pulled her in close as he captured her lips in a real kiss. 

Jemma sighed against his lips, apparently not caring that he had figured out her ruse, and kissed him back ardently, their lips moving together in a familiar pattern. Even though they had been officially together for two months by that point, every time he kissed her, Fitz still felt a potent mix of awe and affection. When he had first realized he was in love with her, he’d hardly dared to imagine them together but the thrill of being able to kiss and hold her as much as he wanted was far more incredible than anything he could have thought up by himself. 

Everything about her was intoxicating to him. Her soft lips, her quick tongue brushing against his lips asking for access, her hands, one in his hair running through his curls and the other wrapped around his neck, all of them making him lose himself to her and her addictive kisses. 

Finally, however, he had to pull away for air, though Jemma didn’t let him get far, nuzzling into his neck and holding him close. 

“Okay, I give in,” he said, running one hand over her back and felt her smile against his neck, “It is very romantic, Jemma. You can hold the title, but only for tonight.”

He realized he was in trouble, however, the moment he saw Jemma’s face as she pulled back: a mixture of amusement and something else that caused a shiver to run up his back. 

“Oh Fitz,” she scolded him, running a hand lightly down his chest as his heartbeat sped up, “The night is still young, I hardly think I’ve gotten everything out of the way that I had planned for tonight, do you?”

“Um,” he managed, his voice sounding far more like a squeak than he would have liked as her hand came to rest on the waist of his shorts, “No?”

Jemma’s grin was absolutely predatory at that point, and she reached behind her to quickly untie and shrug down the light dress that she was apparently wearing over nothing, causing Fitz is lose any hope of coherent thought as she leaned back in. 

“I think you quite appreciate my preparation, don’t you Dr. Fitzy?”

Fitz could only nod, his throat too dry to speak and Jemma laughed lightly.

She kissed him deeply, her tongue forcing its way past his lips and he struggled to keep up, grabbing onto her hip again in a futile attempt to keep from falling backwards.

As Jemma pressed him into the blanket, the red moon behind her head cast the edges of her body in a warm, amber glow, and he couldn’t help but admit, as she trailed kisses up his neck, that he was certainly glad that Jemma had gotten him up at 3am, even if the actual reason for it was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
